The Dragon and the Maiden
by Huron
Summary: Asia's desire finally shows and Issei couldn't agree to it more


**Hello once more to all! I am extremely sorry for my rather long absence, but I'm back! I'm sorry if you thought that the next chapter of Next Step would appear, but it is currently in progress (about 20%) . I have been currently busy and could not focus on this story. I will try to add the next chapter, but for now please enjoy this one-shot I made. Hah, its good to be back, at least for a while. (Words of Warning: I will be very descriptive. Oh and kind of OOC, but oh well)**

**The Dragon and The Maiden**

Issei slept in his soft bed and was happily dreaming, unknown to him, a young blonde girl quietly slips into his bedroom. Her snow white pajamas were loosely on her rather light frame, while her top was unbuttoned up to her small, but developing breasts. She was slowly approaching Issei's bed at the cover of the night. Her footsteps were silent, but inside of her, she was frantic and was in heat like a dog. Her desire must be fed.

'If I can compete with Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai, this has to be one way.'

Her thoughts were followed by her actions. She silently went under the covers and slowly put her gentle and beautiful arms and hands around the sleeping brunette.

To Issei, it wasn't a big surprise to feel Asia's soft touch, but she felt rather daring this time. He slowly rose his body from the bed and turned to see Asia almost drifting to sleep. He smiled at the sight of her, but Asia bolted upright and hugged Issei, causing him to fall on his back, facing Asia. He's noticed how beautiful Asia was, but this night was much different. Her light skin faintly glowed under the white moonlight that pierced through the small opening behind the curtains. He touched her right cheek and smiled as Asia felt his warmth, but it had to be done. She lightly touched his hand and put it down, before leaning her face close to him and sealing each other's lips with a passionate kiss.

The pair did not try to stop as it felt rather heavenly to both, but as they parted their lips away, a small string of saliva connected to their lips. They looked at each other in a trance state, trying to decide where to go after.

"Asia… Why woul-"

Asia cuts off his sentence with a finger on his lips and slowly undressed herself. Her hot breath still close to Issei, which made his senses feel a great sensation, especially his large member. Asia finished and looked at Issei with eyes of hesitation, but also determination. She shyly covered her most private parts, but her smooth curves and skin were enough to stimulate his growing manhood that was now obviously protruding from his trousers. Asia looked at it with shock, with interest following. She leaned closer to it and took off his trousers to reveal an impressive penis. It was rather big and it boggled her mind how these were able to fit inside a female, but going this far, there was no turning back for her.

She opened her small mouth and started to suck the hot and hard member of her loved one. She starts slow, but gradually goes faster, as her tongue licks it everywhere. Pleasure flooded Issei, not just from the actions of Asia, but her body. He looked it at a different perspective this night. He could feel the pressure within his thick penis, which he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Asia…I-I'm cumming."

Asia continued to vigorously suck on him, and he finally flooded Asia's with his hot, white seed. Asia welcomed the thick liquid and swallowed it whole-heartedly, though some did spill, but was caught on her hand.

"Issei-san, did that feel good?"

Issei merely nodded.

"I'm glad."

She gave a cheerful smile, but at the same time, his white cum slowly trickled down her naked body. Her small breasts were perky and her nipples were hard. He knew that she also wanted to be pleasured.

He told her to lie on her back and she obediently did. Issei parted her legs, revealing her pink vagina, which was lightly soaked.

"Issei-san, don't look at it! Its embarrassing!"

He ignored her cries of protest and licked her entrance. Asia continued to protest.

"Please! That place is dirty!"

He kept licking and pleasure flowed into her body. Being licked by Issei felt so good and her head started to go blank.

Issei inserted his index and middle finger into her and slowly thrusts it. He moved his head next to Asia's pink nipples. He starts to suck on one of them and fondle the other with his free hand. Her cries of protest slowly became moans of pleasure as he continued his actions.

"Issei-san, please… I can't hold it anymore…"

Issei knew what that meant and repositioned himself. He could see all of Asia's body now, as the moonlight illuminated the scene even more.

"Asia, are you sure?

"Yes, if its Issei-san, I don't mind giving you…my first."

Issei's mind raced. He was going to take Asia's virginity. He stressed this enough to her that only have sex with her loved one. He was breaking his own rule, but since Asia requested it, he just couldn't turn it down.

He slowly pressed his large member against her vagina, teasing her, before slowly inserting it in. Asia winced in pain, but she only nodded and let Issei continue. Asia was rather tight and her pussy was gripping him. It felt so good for both of them. Issei started to move his hips slowly as Asia tries to endure the pain of her hymen being torn. As each thrust gradually became faster, so did the rise of pleasure. Asia was in the verge of moaning loudly, but Issei kissed her to prevent her from waking the whole house and telling them of their situation.

He continued to piston his hips and pleasure Asia.

In unison, they came together. Asia felt the hot seed of Issei traveling through her body and she only could smile in delight, while Issei felt the grip of Asia's surrounding his large manhood. The two laid on the bed trying to catch their breath. The night was still young and the two teenagers still had some energy left.

Asia kept Issei down and felt his warm body against hers as she was positioned on top of him.

"Issei-san moved the last time… It's my turn to."

She smiled and slowly inserted it once more. It was much more pleasurable than before. Asia continued to move her hips and her tight buttocks slapping the skin. It felt incredible to her. Something she would have never felt if she didn't meet him. She continues to move up and down in an ecstatic pace and Issei was rather surprised that she would have a drive like this. He sat up and hugged Asia as she moved. It went even deeper and Asia only felt better. Issei sucked on Asia's hard pink nipples and she could only moan in more pleasure. The two reached their climax as they throw their heads backwards as they cum together, before collapsing on the bed in a sweet embrace that continued throughout the night as they drifted into sleep.

**What did you think? I seem to have had lots of repetition so sorry, but it was a very interesting to write for me. It didn't take much effort, but I still gave it my best try. Review it, I very much appreciate it. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
